Hyle Hightower
Hyle Hightower is the Lord of Oldtown and the head of House Hightower. His family are bannermen to House Tyrell, though both families are currently embroiled in a violent blood feud. Hyle was born in 348 AC, the second son to Rolland Hightower and Alayne Redwyne. Biography Hyle Hightower was the second-born of the late Lord Rolland Hightower and Lady Alayne Redwyne in the second moon of 348 AC. He lived in the shadow of his older brother, Loras Hightower, throughout most of his life, as Loras was his father’s favorite. From an early age, Hyle demonstrated remarkable agility, being able to move quicker than others his age. Despite showing an early talent for combat, Rolland ignored him to dote upon his older brother, going so far as to secure one of the greatest Reachmen knights at the time to squire him. Despite being ignored by his father, his mother, Alayne Redwyne, took an interest in the second son and raised him to support his brother. He was educated by the family maester to be skilled at logistics. His education did not stop here, however, as his mother reluctantly found him his own knight to squire for, Ser Jonos Redwyne. By the age of eighteen, Hyle had become an outstandingswordsman. In recent times, he has become one of the more renowned swords in the realm. When his brother, Lord Loras Hightower, rose up against House Tyrell in open rebellion, Hyle took to arms. Instructed by his brother to attack and garrison Brightwater Keep, he moved an Oldtown host to take the place under siege. His wife, Malora Florent, urged him to push the attack and hold the castle for good, executing many men in the process - much to Hyle’s chagrin. Following his brother’s mysterious death, Hyle surrendered to the House Tyrell and moved to High Garden. King Alester Tyrell there named him pardoned of his crimes in exchange for the Tyrell hostage, Lyanne, back and to cease aggression. Hyle agreed, staying for the wedding of Alester and Nymeria Martell. By the next day, Lord Hyle had been unexpectedly attacked by a mysterious assassin. Taking a hard stab to the chest and many slashes to the hands, he fell into a coma. After two weeks of Maester care oversaw by Queen Nymeria, Hyle made a recovery. Spending the next two and a half months infirm and recovering, Hyle took to books, teaching himself the makings of engineering. He attempted to learn how to paint, but only demonstrated a novice skill at it, and his attempts at Hawking ended poorly. Having made a fully recovery, Hyle sent a letter to his mother to meet him with Lysanne Tyrell at the Eastern end of the Delta of the river Honeywine. He is currently travelling there by ship with a retinue of his men, a retinue of Tyrell men, Queen Nymeria, and his lady wife, Malora Florent. Timeline * 348, Second Moon - Hyle is born. * 360 - Hyle begins tutelage under Ser Jonos Redwyne. * 364 - Hyle is knighted. * 367, Fourth Moon: Alester Tyrell issues a warrant for Loras's arrest and strips him of all titles. * 367, Fifth Moon: Rolland dies and Loras marches to Horn Hill to lay siege. * 367, Sixth Moon: Loras dies and Hyle is made Lord of Oldtown, his forces lay siege to Brightwater Keep. * 367, Eighth Moon: Hyle reconvenes his forces at Horn Hill. * 367, Tenth Moon: Hightower forces seize Brightwater Keep. * 367, Eleventh Moon: Hyle arrives at Highgarden * 367, Twelfth Moon: Hyle is attacked by a mysterious assailant and falls into a coma. * 368, Third Moon: Hyle is fully recovered and makes his way home with unknown intentions. Family * His father, {Lord Rolland Hightower} (315-367) * His mother, Alayne Redwyne (b. 319) ** His brother, {Lord Loras Hightower} (344-367) ** Lord Hyle Hightower (b. 348) ** His sister, Lyena Hightower (b. 355) ** His brother and heir, Otho Hightower (b. 359) Category:Reachman Category:House Hightower